Meeting Kellan Lutz
by LaurenG
Summary: What would happen if you met the celebrity of your dreams? The one you were always fantasizing about, and crushing on? This is what I would like to think is what would happen if I met Kellan Christopher Lutz. Written for a fanfic contest which it won. R


_This is a story I wrote for a fanfic contest on atwilightlife. proboards. com_

_Please rate and review!!!_

* * *

"Oh. My. Emmett. Cullen." I stopped walking and stood stock still, my jaw dropping. "Is that—is that—IS THAT KELLAN LUTZ?" I stood there like an idiot staring at the retreating back of a guy who looked just like—or was—the most attractive man alive.

"Psh. No, why the heck would he be here, at a random mall, in Texas? He lives in California, Lauren," Michelle, my sister-in-law, scoffed at me. "I know you're like, in love with him, but seriously."

"No, look at him! That looks just like him!" I whispered to her, trying not to look too obvious, as I craned my neck trying to catch another glimpse of his face.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Give it up. It's not him."

"Dude, that has to be him." My heart was racing a mile a minute. I was sure it was him. "Come on, lets go see." I grabbed Michelle's wrist and pulled her along with me, trying to catch up to the retreating figure whom I was sure was the man of my dreams. Literally. I couldn't count how many dreams I had which starred the two of us—never mind.

I jogged past a bunch of people, Michelle still being towed along behind me grumbling all the time. Several people gave me dirty looks as I accidentally bumped into them. Suddenly I had a brilliant idea. "Kellan!" I called when I was close enough for him to hear, and close enough for me to see him. I fully intended on ducking behind one of the little vendor carts selling sparkly rhinestone jewelry, if it wasn't him, but my intentions went up in smoke as soon as he turned around.

Michelle gasped. "Holy flip! That is him!" she exclaimed. She gave a little squeal of excitement. "Oh, my gosh! Lets go talk to him!"

"I'm too scared! You talk to him!" I said, suddenly overcome by a crippling shyness. I ducked behind the cart anyways, trying to pull Michelle with me before he could see me.

But the damage was done. "Hey," came a familiarly gorgeous voice. "Did you call me?" I think I fainted. Or something. I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground, my head cradled in someone's lap. A face appeared above mine, and I blinked away the fog that obscured my vision. Blasted contacts. When the face swam into focus, I squealed and sat up quickly.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he said, obviously trying to stifle a laugh. Michelle was laughing her head off right behind him.

"Oh, my goodness." I was in a severe state of shock. I right about keeled over again, but Kellan grabbed my shoulders and held me up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I squeaked.

Kellan looked unsure. "Positive? I don't want to walk away, and have you faint again. There might not be anyone there to catch you next time." He winked, and I sucked in a breath. He had… caught me? I blinked hard, trying to determine if this was really happening or if it was yet another of my insanely realistic fantasies.

"Yeah…" I said weakly. "Um, can you pinch me?"

He looked taken aback. Michelle rolled her eyes, and turned around impatiently. She slapped her hand to her forehead and mumbled, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Uh… why do you want me to pinch you? I mean I've had weirder requests than that… like people asking me to bit them," he said the last part quietly, as if to himself, "but I've never had anyone ask me to pinch them. Are you SURE you're all right?"

"Can you just pinch me, gosh darnit?" I was getting frustrated, and my frustration was making me embarrassed. I was pretty sure I had just made myself look like a complete idiot in front of my future husband. Kellan lifted one eyebrow in skepticism, then reached out one hand and pinched me gently on the arm.

"Ouch!" I said in surprise. I hadn't really expected to feel anything.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. I tried to do it gently!" he said hurriedly, a look of intense concern on his face. I laughed, despite my embarrassment.

"No it's okay. I was just… um… trying to… um… see if," I cleared my throat and muttered the last words quietly, "you were real."

Kellan laughed loudly, and several people stared. Well, I guess people had been staring for a while. We were kind of sitting on the floor in the middle of a crowded mall. But whatever. I didn't know them, and I would probably never see them again anyways. No biggy. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me. "Oh my gosh! It's Kellan Lutz!"

"Uh oh! Here come the pap's!" he said scrambling to his feet, all trace of laughter erased from his face.

I stared at him blankly. "The what?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me quickly to my feet. I stumbled and he caught me against his chest. My stomach fluttered. "The paparazzi! Let's beat it!"

"Wait for me!" Michelle called. I looked back over my shoulder. She was standing at another vendor cart, in the middle of purchasing some trinket. I shrugged. "Can't!" I called. "Call my cell phone when you're done!"

Kellan and I ran through the crowds, zigzagging back and forth to avoid crashing into people. "In here!" he said suddenly, jerking me into a small hallway with several locked doors spaced evenly down the length of it. I assumed they held janitors supplies.

"What the—" Kellan put his hand over my mouth stopping me mid-phrase.

"Shh! Wait until it's clear," he whispered.

"Okay," I whispered back. I slid to the ground, my back against the wall. Kellan Sat down right across from me, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"So, your name's Lauren, right?" he asked me quietly.

"Yeah," I replied. I couldn't think of a more eloquent response right then.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kellan, Kellan Lutz," he said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

I nodded. "I know. I think it's your fault I fainted," I accused him, teasingly.

"Hey now. That's not very fair. I think you're just as much to blame as me!" His tone had taken on a teasing quality as well.

"Oh really?" I said smiling. "How so?"

He opened his mouth and closed it again a few times. "Um, because… because… Okay you win." He threw his arms up in surrender. We laughed together.

Suddenly I heard a sound coming from my purse. "Boom-de-yada, boom-de-yada, boom-de-yada, boom-de-yada!" I pulled out my cell phone, and looked at the caller-ID. Michelle. I quickly pushed talk, and said as quietly as I could, "Hey, what's up?"

"Where are you?" she said loudly into my ear.

"Shh! I'm hiding." I grinned at Kellan.

"Ah, Lauren we have to go! I'm going to be late for work if we don't head back now."

"Um," I said. I didn't exactly want to leave. I mean this was a once in a lifetime opportunity! How often did you faint, get caught by a gorgeous movie star who you happened to be in love with, and then get dragged into a dark, deserted hallway? This was too good to pass up.

"Hey," Kellan whispered. "If you want, I can, um, drive you home? I mean, if you don't mind. I don't want to creep you out or anything…" He coughed and looked down at his feet.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, sure!" I said, my hand over the speaker so Michelle wouldn't hear. "Hey, Michelle?" I said removing it. "I got a ride home. You go on!" I said quickly, and then hung up before she could protest. I was sure I would hear about this later. My parents would probably yell at me for hours. "You don't even know him!" "How did you know if he was even a good guy?" Blah, blah, blah. Although I guess those were good points. Still. I just had to take advantage of this. I turned my cell phone on silent and put it back into my purse.

"Thanks for the offer, uh, Kellan." It felt a little bit strange to be talking to him. I mean he was the object of my fantasies.

"No problem," he said with a smile. Ah! Those dimples… Got me every time. "So, how old are you?" He looked a little awkward as he asked that question.

I coughed. "Eighteen," I replied looking at the ground. I coughed again.

"Oh." I looked back up at Kellan's face. He looked relieved. "Nice to be legal isn't it?"

I laughed, also relieved. Relieved that he wasn't going to abandon me here at the mall with no way to get home. "You have no idea," I said under my breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." I smiled at him. "So do you think the coast is clear yet?"

He looked out at the world beyond our little hallway, and said, "I dunno. Let's go check." He stood up and offered me his hand again, which of course I took. He pulled me to my feet, but didn't let go of my hand. We walked slowly to the end of the hallway and peeked out. There was no sign of crazy fan girls, or people wielding cameras. "Okay," he whispered. "Just act normal. We're just going to walk on out there, and hopefully make it to my car without any… incidents…" He smiled and we stepped nonchalantly out of the hallway. I felt giddy, walking hand in hand with Kellan Lutz.

"So, Lauren, do you date much?" Kellan asked me.

I was a little startled by the question, and embarrassed by the answer. "No. Not at all, actually." I blushed.

Kellan looked surprised. "Why not?"

My cheeks flushed darker red. "I don't know. I just never got asked."

"You mean, like, ever?"

"Like, ever."

"Hm." I looked up at him. He looked as if he was concentrating very hard on something. "Well, do you want to go on a date with me?"

My jaw dropped. That was most definitely not something I expected him to ask. "Um, duh?" I giggled. That was a little bit odd; I wasn't a giggler.

"Okay," he grinned. "How about lunch?"

"Sounds great," I said, my stomach full of butterflies. I doubted I would be able to eat at all with him sitting across from me.

"Are you hungry? Because we can do something else if your not," he asked, taking note, I was sure, of the semi-worried look on my face.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "No, I am. I just feel a little bit awkward," I cleared my throat, "Going out to lunch with a famous movie star." I chuckled nervously.

"Oh." He looked a little bit puzzled. He bit his lip, and his dimples became more pronounced. I tried not to stare but I didn't quite succeed. "What?" he asked, looking self-conscious.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Okay. Well, would it help you if you called me… um… Emmett?" he grinned and I laughed.

"Probably not," I said, still laughing.

"Kellan!" We both turned simultaneously. A camera flash went off.

"Oh, no. Here we go again!" Kellan said, walking faster. I lengthened my strides, in an attempt to match his pace.

"Kellan, can you sign my bag?" "Can you sign my shirt?" "Can I have a picture with you?" People were stopping all around us, and pressing in close, trying to talk to him. It soon became almost impossible to push our way through the hordes of people surrounding us.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't have time. If I did, I would love to stay and sign all of your stuff, and take pictures, but I… um… have to take my girlfriend out to lunch." I raised one eyebrow at him. "Play along," he whispered in my ear.

All of the girls around us finally seemed to notice me. I began getting many hostile looks. I shrugged at them, and pulled myself closer to Kellan. He let go of my hand and put his arm snugly around my waist. A thrill went through my body, and I shivered.

"Excuse us," he said, and began pushing his way through the crowd. A security guard spotted us and Kellan motioned him over. A look of recognition passed over the man's face when he got close enough to see our faces.

"Hey! Hey, you're that guy! From Twilight!" he said excitedly.

Kellan smiled at him. "Yeah. Kellan Lutz," he said, holding his hand out to shake. He had to reach over a few groping girls to reach the security guards hand.

"Man, my wife loved you in that movie! Ha! 'Her name is Bella,'" he quoted with a laugh. Kellan laughed too.

"Hey, man, do you think you could… help us out here? We need to get out to the car," Kellan said.

"Oh! Oh yeah! Of course!" He made his face look stern. "Come on people! Let the man through! Yeah that's right! Keep moving!" The crowd dispersed, but camera flashes were still going off all over the place.

"Thanks," Kellan sighed in relief.

"No problem! Hey," he added as an afterthought. "Do you think you could sign this for my wife? She would be thrilled! She won't believe me when I tell her I met you." He held out a pen and a notepad and Kellan signed it quickly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Kellan nodded and said goodbye, then we left. At last we were free.

"Phew!" Kellan blew out his breath. "Where do you want to eat?" He grinned at me.

"Um… I don't know." I was having trouble thinking with his arm still snug around my waist. Why did he keep it there? We didn't have to keep up our charade any more.

Kellan looked perplexed. The dimples on either side of his mouth deepened. "Hm… We'll find somewhere." He winked at me.

We finally reached his car, a gorgeous black Aston Martin something-or-other. I wasn't quite sure. I didn't speak Car and Driver. I let out a low whistle.

"Thank you, thank you!" he said, bowing a little. He let go of my waist and pulled his keys out of his pocket. He pushed a button and the headlights flashed, and the car beeped. He opened my door for me and motioned me inside with a flourish. I slid into the car. The seats were chic black leather with red accents. The dashboard was black as well, with a smooth streamlined look. There were other red accents along the sides of doors. In a moment Kellan got in on the drivers side.

"You ready?" he asked me, grinning. I nodded. "You sure?" I laughed.

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Here we go!" He put the keys in the ignition and the engine hummed to life. We pulled out of the parking lot and zoomed out onto the highway. We drove around for a while, chatting about this and that, and finally decided to go to a little Italian café.

We parked, and walked into the restaurant, and were seated within minutes. Our waitress showed up with two menus and, as I had feared, recognized Kellan. My date.

"Oh my gosh! You're Kellan Lutz, aren't you?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kellan said.

"O-M-G! Can I have your autograph?!" she squealed. Kellan laughed and said "Of course." He signed a spare lunch menu she happened to have in her pocket, and handed it back to her. "Thank you so, so, so, so much!" she gushed.

"No problem," he said. Then he leaned in close to whisper something to her. "Do you think you could pretend like I'm not here? Don't tell anyone, please. We—" he motioned to me "—are trying to have a private lunch. We already had people swarming all over us at the mall." He laughed, and the waitress laughed with him.

We ordered as soon as the waitress came back with our drinks. Kellan got some pasta dish with nasty seafood stuff. I didn't bother finding out what it was. Seafood was never my thing. I played it safe with fettuccine alfredo.

"Come on, Lauren! Think outside the box!" he said making a box with his hands, when I ordered.

I groaned. "I hate seafood!"

"Well, you're going to try some of mine. You don't have a choice young lady." He winked at me.

When our food arrived, Kellan brandished his plate in front of my face. "Look at that! Mmm-mm!" I wrinkled my nose.

"Ew!"

He laughed at me. "Come on. Try one bite." I shook my head. His blue eyes got big and he made a pouty face at me. "Please?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're impossible." I couldn't help laughing at him.

"Good." He picked up his fork and stabbed a scallop and some pasta. "Here," he said. "Open up." He reached over and shoved the whole forkful in my mouth. I started laughing, my mouth full. "Oops, sorry. That was a bit much wasn't it?" I nodded still laughing. I struggled to chew everything in my mouth. I couldn't help grimacing when I bit down on the scallop, but after I got some of the pasta out of the way, it wasn't too bad. I finally got the whole thing down.

"You okay?" Kellan said, trying not to laugh.

"Yep. No thanks to you of course!" I teased him. He gave me a wounded look.

We spent the next hour talking and laughing. Mostly laughing. Finally the waitress brought our bill, we paid it, and left.

Walking back to the car, Kellan put his arm around my waist again. "That was fun. We should definitely do it again sometime." I looked at him for some sign of jesting, but his face looked sincere.

"Yeah it was." I smiled. "Thanks for an amazing date."

"No problem," he said. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. My mouth fell open in surprise. That was the first time a guy, not related to me, had kissed me. Granted it wasn't on the lips or anything, but still. This was a historic moment in my short eighteen years of life.

I was in a daze most of the way home. I'm pretty sure Kellan talked, but I don't know what I said in response, or if I even responded. He probably thought I was a retard.

We pulled up in front of my house. I was half expecting to see the place buzzing with action. Probably a few police cars. But the family minivan wasn't even in the driveway. Good. That probably meant they were out shopping or something. I was safe.

"Thank you very much, Kellan," I said. "I had a great time." How exactly do respond to a gorgeous movie star that has just unexpectedly taken you out on a date? Wow.

"Me too. The pleasure was all mine," he smiled. I turned to open my door. "Wait!" he said. He got out and came around, opening my door for like the gentleman he was. He held out his hand to help me from the car. I got out and he walked me to the front door, still holding my hand. A thrill ran up and down my spine. "So, um, I'll be in town for a few more days, doing appearances and stuff… Do you think I could see you?"

I was surprised. He still wanted to see me? "Yeah!" I said. Duh. "Of course!"

"Great!" His face brightened. "Oh, I should probably get your phone number or something, shouldn't I?" He pulled out his phone, and I did the same. He handed his to me, and I handed mine to him. After we had programmed each other's numbers into our phones, Kellan said, "Hey, can I get a picture of us together?"

"Sure!" He stood close to me, and held his phone out in front of us to take the picture. Right before the flash went off, he turned my head so that we were looking at each other and kissed me on the lips. I was so startled I didn't react to his kiss. Although I should have. Man.

"Thanks, Lauren. I'll call you," he said, and turned and jogged back to his car. I stood there in shock, not moving as he drove away. When I finally came to my senses, I pulled out my house key and unlocked the door. I went inside and slumped down on the family room couch. What a day. Was it real?

A couple of hours later, my dad arrived home. He greeted me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek—quite different from the one I had received just hours earlier—and turned on the news. It was the local news, in between segments of the weightier stuff. I wasn't paying attention to what was on the screen until I heard the name.

"Kellan Lutz, a twenty-three year old actor, popular for his latest movie Twilight, was seen this afternoon, with a girl, the identity of whom remains unknown." I stared at the screen, my mouth hanging open. There on the TV was a video from a security camera of Kellan and I walking out of the mall right after being rescued by the security guard. I glanced over at my dad. He was asleep, thank goodness. I turned back to the TV.

"Sources say that this girl is Kellan's girlfriend, but he has yet to attest to the truthfulness of that statement publicly. We will now turn the time over to __________ for our weather."

I pulled out my phone and looked at Kellan's number, debating whether or not I should call him. I decided against it, but turned the volume up on my phone so I would hear it if it rang now.

My family came home, and I excused myself saying I didn't feel well, and I was going to bed. My mom gave me a concerned look, but didn't interfere.

I went upstairs and lay on my bed.

After about five minutes I heard my phone ring. "Boom-de-yada, boom-de-yada, boom-de-yada, boom-de-yada!" I picked it up and pushed talk.

"Hello?" I said.

"Lauren? Hey, it's Kellan." O-M-E.

"Hey," I squeaked.

"What's up?"

"Um, not much. There's some crazy rumors flying around on the local news, if you haven't seen it."

"Oh I saw it. That's what I was calling about actually." I braced myself. He was going to tell me he didn't like me and we would never see each other again.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah. You know they're saying we're together." Here it comes. "And I was wondering…. How about it?" Wait, what?

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

The butterflies in my stomach came back and I didn't know if I would be conscious long enough to reply to him.

"You didn't faint again, did you?" came his voice from my phone.

"No," I managed to say.

"No what? You didn't faint? Or no, you don't want to go out with me?" He was teasing me again.

I cleared my throat. "No to the first, yes to the second. I mean I do want to go out with you!"

"Yes!" I heard him exclaim. We laughed together. Again.

* * *

_Please rate and review this story! I want to hear what people have to say about my writing! Thank you very very much for reading!!! _


End file.
